


Trist

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-27
Updated: 2004-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist





	Trist

## Trist

by lilliluthor

[]()

* * *

I was lying on the bed beginning to jerk off when I heard a timid knock on the door. It startled me because I wasn't sure he would really come. For a moment I panicked thinking whoever it was had been listening outside. "Come in," I called removing my hands from beneath the waistband of my jeans. 

The door creaked open and he peeked his head around the door. He seemed more nervous than I was. I waved him in and he entered securing the door behind him. "Hi," he whispered. 

"Hi," I answered back. 

I watched as he approached the bed cautiously and sat carefully on the edge. He kept looking down at his hands like he wasn't sure what to do with them. I thought of a few things but he seemed nervous enough without me adding to the pressure. 

"How are you doing?" He asked. 

"I'm fine. How are you?" I asked. 

"Fine," he laughed. He finally looked at me. 

I took his hands just to keep him from staring at them again. "You're cute," I said, kissing each hand lightly. 

"Don't know where to begin," he blushed. 

"How about a kiss," I suggested. 

The next thing I knew he was all over me. His mouth was pressed tight against mine. His hands had broken free and he groped my body frantically, trying to cover as much territory as possible in our limited time together. His breathing was harsh. His tongue forced his way into my mouth tracing over every surface. I returned the favor. He pulled away and traced my mouth with his fingers. He eyed my mouth intently. It was the first time since he entered the room that I felt naked. 

"Suck me," he half sighed. 

I think I might have moaned. We fought to undo his zipper which seemed to be stuck. We finally got his pants off and down to his ankles. His underwear followed. I sort of twisted around him and buried my face in his lap. His hand was stroking my hair and he was panting. He leaned back on his elbows, legs spread apart. I looked up and he was watching me. His eyes were cloudy and half lidded. He looked so sexy I wish I had a camera. I dived back in feeling his hips undulate as I lapped at the swollen head and teased the ridge with my tongue. I grabbed the base of his cock with my hand and pumped it even as I licked along the underside and buried my nose in his balls. 

He lay completely back and I twisted around even more, forcing him to kick away his pants still twisted at his feet by pulling one of his legs over my hip. My face rested against his right thigh and my mouth was wrapped tightly around his shaft. He was thick and long and I opened my throat to take him in deep. He was moaning and his hand was stroking the back of my thigh. I felt bolts of electricity pulse through my body. I never thought I could get off just sucking on someone's cock. But the little noises he made were undoing me quickly. 

"Stop," he cried out. I thought I had done something wrong. 

I pulled off looking puzzled to say the least. Then he smiled and whispered, "My turn." 

I could have come right then and there. In one fluid motion he flipped me. I was on my back with my head on the pillow. He bent my legs over my head. I wrapped my arms around them to hold myself in place. I was completely exposed to him. I looked between my legs and realized he was still wearing his shirt. Somehow that made what he was doing even sexier. He grabbed my cock and licked it from base to tip, dragging his tongue along the pulsing vein. His tongue made the return trip back down and up and down again. By the six or seventh trip (I was losing count) I was babbling like a brook. Then he settled on my balls and bathed them with his tongue. He was humming and I was wailing. My ass was twitching and as if he sensed my need, his head dipped further and he tickled my pucker with his tongue. 

I yelled out a string of curses and flexed my little muscle as he darted his warm wet tongue in and out the perimeter. I was begging and possibly even screaming for more. The next thing I knew he had tongue and fingers inside of me. Each one fighting for dominance. I was rock hard by now. I didn't think it would be possible for me to be that hard twice in one night. His tongue was gone and when I raised up to see what he was doing his hand was buried up to his wrist in my ass. My head dropped back and he fucked me with his fist. I grabbed my cock and started fisting that as well. He had his other hand between his legs so I know he was doing the same. 

Our eyes met and we held each other's gaze. We were both breathing unevenly. He was mouthing my name, but no words were coming out. I couldn't look away. I felt his hand leave me. I felt so empty inside. I whimpered softly and he smiled. 

He knelt between my raised legs, reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom. His hands were shaking so I let go of my dick long enough to take the foil package from his hand, open it and roll it onto his leaking cock. He took in a sharp breath. I was afraid he would come right then and there and I wanted desperately for him to fuck my ass. I was so open and ready for him that he slipped in with little effort. His thighs hit the cheeks of my butt. The contact was delicious. He held my ankles together and rocked against me slow and rhythmic at first, moaning with each forward thrust. He was still watching me, his mouth slightly opened, his tongue occasionally running across his lips. 

I went back to fisting my cock, never breaking eye contact. His pecs and abs flexed each time he pushed forward. I was filled completely. My dick ached and pulsed in my hand. He touched my prostate with the tip of his cock and my free hand gripped the sheets. I wanted to keep my eyes on him but the sheer ecstasy of him inside of me was too much. My eyelids got heavy so I shut them. He thrust hard now and murmured the word "beautiful." 

His thrusts became harder and faster. He cried out my name and stiffened inside of me. I felt his seed through the condom. It was warm and I yearned to fill him spilling himself inside of me. A few more strokes and I joined him. I clenched around him as I came and he cried my name one last time before letting my legs fall open and collapsing between them. He held on to me and I thought for a moment he was crying. Wet kisses were showered all over my neck and face. "Thank you," was whispered in my ear. 

We lay together my hand caressing his back. When he finally extracted himself from me, it felt like I was losing a long time lover. He pulled me up and into the bathroom with him. We showered my back to his chest. Occasionally he'd kiss me. He left before I got out. I think if he hadn't I'd never let him go. Was it possible to fall in love with someone after fucking them just once? There was always something unspoken between us. I walked back to the bed exhausted. That's when I saw his hastily scribbled note. "Come to Metropolis - L.L." 


End file.
